Astaroth
Astaroth is a character from the Namco Bandai's Soul Calibur games. He was first released in the SC01 Starter decks of Soul Calibur III. He made a reappearance in the Soul Calibur IV: Tower of Souls expansion. =Soul Calibur III= ·Astaroth· Soul Calibur III (SC01) This version of Astaroth was released in a Starter Deck from the same expansion. *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 30 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Earth, Evil, Void **E Commit 1 foundation: Your attack gets +X damage. X equals the number of other cards in your card pool. ··Astaroth·· Soul Calibur (SC01) *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Chaos, Earth, Evil **R Commit 2 foundations: Before you make a control check, the control check is equal to your momentum (no check necessary). ···Astaroth··· Soul Cailbur III Promos Promo version of Astaroth. *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Earth, Evil, Order **R: After your attack deals damage, reveal the top card of your deck. If the revealed card's control is less than the damage dealt, you may either add the revealed card to your hand or discard it. If you discard it, your opponent loses X vitality. X equals half the revealed card's control (rounded down). ::Astaroth:: Higher Calibur (SC05) Rare version of Astaroh from the Soul Calibur III: Higher Calibur expansion. *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 31 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: All, Earth, Evil **E Commit: If this attack deals damage, gain X vitality. X equals this attack's damage minus its printed damage (minimum 0) **E Commit: Your attack gets +X damage. X equals the control of the preceding card in your card pool :·:Astaroth:·: Higher Calibur (SC05) Ultra Rare version of Astaroth from the Soul Calibur III: Higher Calibur expansion. *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 5 *Vitality: 35 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Earth, Evil, Water **E Commit: Your attack gets +X damage. X equals the block modifier of the preceding card in your card pool. If this attack was played during your opponent's turn and deals 10 or more damage to your opponent, your opponent's Combat Phase ends immediately. =Soul Calibur IV= Astaroth· Tower of Souls (SCIV01) Rare version of Astaroth from Soul Calibur IV: Tower of Souls expansion. *Difficulty: 6 *Control: 6 *Block: +0 Mid *Hand Size: 6 *Vitality: 28 *G: M *HT: 6' 4 *WT: 287 *BT: ?? *Resource Symbols: Earth, Evil, Fire **E Commit: Your Earth or Fire attack gets +X damage. X equals the number of cards in your opponent's staging area minus the number of cards in your staging area (minimum 0). **R Destroy a foundation: After your opponent plays an ability that modifies a control check, cancel that effect.